My Cardiac Muscle is Torn
by thegymnast
Summary: Annabeth leaves Percy with a broken heart. What will happen when Percy sets out trying to find her? set after TLO.
1. I have a gigantean headache

_"Percy, go away, just get out of my life. I don't want to see you ever again."_

Those are the words I will never forget. Ever since my Wise Girl, my Annabeth, left me, I've been sad, mad, and furious. Depressed. Melancholy. Idiotic. Clumsy. Crazy. Messed up. Hopeless. Miserable. A stalker. Barely alive, one step away from death. Anything but happy.

Everyday her trembling voice has been constantly been ringing in my ears, hoping to become reality, and every day, I spend hours thinking about her, enduring sleepless nights. The only thing that keeps me living, keeps me from stepping into hell, is what she said after breaking my heart. _"I want you to move on, keep on living your life. Forget me. Find another girl who likes seafood, who's smarter than you, who enjoys sitting on the beach watching the sunset, someone who loves you."_

Her words are what drag me out of my bed each morning, are what pulls me into my car everyday, are what I'm living for. Not for Annabeth. For what she said.

I used to think she loves me. But I was wrong. She loved me. Gave up on me. Moved on. Like what she told me to do, despite my thoughts and wishes to die or be killed.

What's the point of living anymore if no one cares about you, if there's nobody to live for? My life is officially useless.


	2. I take advice from a caneating goat boy

**When you're done reading, can you please review and tell me if I should continue the story? thanks, I really need your feedback. ^_^**

The sunlight gleaming through the window pries my eyes open, forcing me awake. I struggle to sit up, and when I do, I sigh. Like I always do. I know today will just be like every other day, a dreaded waste of time. I silently groan. I am seriously thinking about staying in bed all day. The ringtone of my cell phone stops me from plopping back into my pillow. I almost forgot what my ringtone was, having cut myself off from my friends, family, and the rest of the world. After realizing it was my phone, I hesitantly answer it.

"Hello?" Wow. I just noticed that I have been talking aloud for a long time. My voice sounds foreign and crackly and is hardly recognizable.

"Percy? Is that you? It really doesn't sound like you."

"Uh...excuse me for asking, but who is this?" I ask.

"PERCY! IT'S GROVER! You know, your crazy satyr friend." This is unbelievable. I don't even remember my best friend's name. What has happened to me?

"Oh right...so you need anything?"

"Yes...AN EXPLANATION OF WHY YOU'VE DISAPPEARED. It's been pandemonium ever since we found out that you haven't communicated with anyone for...let's see. FOUR MONTHS!

You do know that is ONE THIRD of a year, right?" I hadn't really noticed how much time had gone by. Has it really been four months since I haven't talked to anyone?

"Sorry, Grover, I haven't really been too well lately," I say.

"Well duh. We have this thing called an _empathy link_. Remember? Seriously, Perce. So you've been sick for four months and you haven't told anyone?"

"No, I, uh, haven't been dealing with the breakup with Annabeth so well lately."

"WHAT? You and Annabeth broke up and you didn't even tell me? What's wrong with you, man? You used to tell me everything!" Grover practically yells in my ear through the phone.

"Huh? Wait...I assumed Annabeth told you guys. I mean, she tells everyone everything."

"Well, you see, Annabeth's kind of disappeared too...we thought you guys eloped or something. At least she's better off than you. She actually _talks to her best friend_. Thalia's the only one who keeps in touch with her. And when someone brings up Annabeth, Thalia always immediately changes the subject. What's going on? What happened between you two?"

"I...I don't really want to talk about it," I say, using an excuse to not talk about it.

"Percy. I. Am. Your. Best. Friend. I'm pretty sure that means you're supposed to tell me. Everything." I give in. What's the use of keeping my emotions secret?

"Okay, fine. Er...so..." I stutter.

"What happened?" Grover repeats.

"Um...so you know how we were dating after the war, right? When we left for our different schools, things were pretty good. And then she visited me for Christmas and stayed at our house for a week. Throughout the whole week, she acted like the same old Annabeth. But on the last day, right before she left, she said that she didn't want to see me ever again. And she left crying. So for the rest of high school and college, I've been, well, miserably single."

"Oh, wow. Why'd Annabeth leave you?" For some reason, I snap when I hear Grover's question.

"HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIGIURE THAT OUT FOR 6 DAMN YEARS!" My voice cracks from yelling, becoming high and airy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Percy. I...uh, didn't realize that," replies Grover in a small voice.

I sigh into the phone and then say, "No, I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have yelled at you...and...yeah..." I trail off. Then there's an awkward silence that's never happened before between Grover and me.

After about a minute or so, Grover clears his throat. "Well I gotta go, you know meet up with Juniper. But I'll talk to you later. Hope you'll be okay. Find someone else. You know what I mean. Move on." I know what he's trying to say. But I know it's not going to happen. It's either Annabeth or nobody.

"Oh well, yeah, maybe. See you around. Oh and one more thing, G-man. Don't tell anyone else what I said, okay? Please."

I hear Grover breath through the phone. Then he says, "Okay sure, man. I mean we're still best friends right?"

"Right." And we both hang up, even though we didn't say good-bye.

I'm sitting there thinking. About what Grover said. _Find someone else...Move on. _Maybe I should try and find someone...isn't that what Annabeth told me to do? She doesn't love me, so what's the point of loving her? Yeah, it's about time that Percy Jackson gets a new girl.


End file.
